Through the Flames
by Silvertine
Summary: Daisuke X Hikari...Season 02...very touching, and sweet. For Funkiechick.
1. Default Chapter Title

*Through the Flames*  
By Digigirl  
  
  
A/N: This fic is dedicated to Funkiechick; she asked for a DaisukeXHikari  
fan fic. Funkiechick-enjoy. ^_^  
This fic takes place in Season 02.  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon : Digital Monsters, Dejimon Adventure, and Dejimon 02  
belong to Saban, Toei Animation, and Bandai.   
If Jeff Nimoy ever reads this for some whacked out reason, then-dude. QUIT   
YOUR JOB AT SABAN AND BECOME A FULL TIME FUZZ-HEAD, alright?! :o(  
  
*sigh* This fic really sucks. I wish it could be better, but that was the   
one good idea I really could play up. So...uh, and I don't know what the  
long dictionary word is for if you're afraid of fire, so I'm pretending it's  
degrephobia, K? K.  
  
-*-  
  
"What is the capital of Latvia?"  
There was a pause.  
"Daisuke Motomiya! Are you awake?"  
Another pause.  
"Wha? Huh? Oh, um 4!"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Um...I mean-"  
  
It was a warm, bright April afternoon-the first really nice day of the year.  
Daisuke hadn't exactly had a good sleep the night prior; he'd spent half the  
evening talking with Izzy about the Digiworld.   
So, what better time to catch a few winks then during Geography class? Or so  
Daisuke figured.  
Besides, his eyes were getting tired from watching Hikari all morning.  
  
Suddenly. a loud noise broke Daisuke's words.  
BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNGGGG!  
Instantly, Sensei Kinomoto's Geography class went into panic mode, yelling  
and screaming.  
Midori Kinomoto was a quiet woman. She taught her classes and that was that.  
Her life was simple. Not complicated.   
Not until that afternoon.  
A loud bell ringing in the middle of the day could only mean one thing-fire.  
  
Daisuke leapt to his feet, trying to remember all the fire drills they'd   
done. But fear just plowed down and stomped on any instructions the  
teachers had given him for getting out of a burning school.  
Only one thing was really clear in his mind.  
Kari.  
"KARI!" The boy yelled, weaving through scrambling pupils. "HIKARIII!"  
By now, most of the class had somehow managed to get into the hallway, and  
run like heck for the school doors.  
In fact, Daisuke could hear students from every grade shouting, crying,  
and pushing-or maybe forcing-their way to freedom.  
Daisuke realized that Hikari wasn't in the classroom. He darted into the  
crowded hall.  
"HIKARI~!"   
"Daisuke?!" Another voice hollered. Daisuke looked up, and saw Takeru  
coming towards him.  
"DAISUKE! We have to get outside! We'll either get trampled to death in the  
corridors, or burn up cause of the fire! Please, Dais!"  
"Gomen, TK. But I have to find Hikari."   
TK grabbed the other boy's arm.  
"Iie! I can't let you kill yourself! Come with me! Please! Iori and Miyako  
got outside safe-now YOU have to come!"  
"But Kari-"  
"Kari's a smart girl, Daisuke! She'll come! Don't worry!"  
TK tugged on his friend's arm, but soon doubled up as Daisuke punched him  
in the stomach.  
"Takeru! YOU get yourself out there and safe!I have to find Hikari,shimeta?"  
Takeru stretched out his hand as the crowd seperated the two boys in their  
constant pushing and moving.  
"DAAAAISUUUUUKE!"  
  
Hikari Kamiya bit her lip, trying hard not to cry like a baby.  
"HELP!" She called weakly, running out of strength. Besides, she highly   
doubted anyone could hear her in the girl's bathroom.  
It had all started out with her feeling slightly ill in the afternoon.  
She'd gone to the washroom and thrown up...suddenly, there had been the  
ringing of the fire bell.   
Kari had panicked, and ran for the door-finding it locked.  
Obviously the teachers had locked all the doors in the school, hoping to  
trap the fire in one of the rooms-also probably thinking that all the   
students of Odaiba Elementary were outside.  
Hikari slumped against the door, trying to swallow her fear.  
She saw that she might have only one last hope.  
"Please oh please don't let me die." She whimpered, tilting her chin up.  
"Please, whoever is up there-please save me."  
  
Daisuke pushed some kid out of his way as he ran like a madman.  
"KARI! KARIII! WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
  
Kari jerked back into reality.  
Had it just been her imagination or...had somebody called her name?  
She flung herself against the door-her prized digital camera hitting the  
floor and smashing.  
"HELP! HELP ME!" She screamed, her voice hoarse. "HELP! PLEASE! HELP ME!"  
  
Daisuke froze.  
That voice...it was so familiar! And...it was coming from the girl's   
bathroom!  
"KARI! IS THAT YOU?!" He yelled through the door, feeling frantic.  
  
Kari burst into tears.  
"H-HAI! HELP ME! THE DOOR IS LOCKED!"  
  
Daisuke slammed his fists against it.  
"KARI! IT'S ME! DAISUKE! Don't worry, I'll save you." He added to himself.  
"DAISUKE! PLEASE...please don't let me die!"  
"Don't worry, Kari! I'd give my life for you!" Daisuke shouted, feeling like  
he also wanted to cry.  
  
Hikari grabbed the door handle, trying to yank it open.  
"Daisuke! It's-it's locked! Find the key! Daisuke?! Can you hear me?!"  
  
Daisuke heard her, alright.  
But every instinct inside him went against leaving a young girl trapped in  
a burning school.  
But he knew what he had to do.  
"Kari! I'll be back in a second! I..." He fumbled for words. "Here."   
He carefully undid something off his wrist, and slid it under the door.  
"Kari..I.." He couldn't finish, but went off in search of the keys.  
  
Hikari's eyes widened as something shot from under the door, into the   
washroom.  
It glinted in the dull overhead lights, shiny and silver.  
With shaking hands she picked it up, holding it in her palm.  
It was a Medic Alert bracelet.  
Engraved on it were the words-  
'-Motomiya Daisuke  
Degrephobic-'  
  
Daisuke took a deep breath, trying not to faint from utter fear.  
He had to keep focused.  
Get the keys.  
Save Kari.  
Get the keys.  
Save Kari.  
Get the keys.  
Save Kari.  
His eyes darted around as he ran, not knowing where to find the prized keys.  
As he went along, getting hotter and hotter by the second, he passed an  
open doorway.  
The boy skittered to a halt, his sneakers squeaking on the floor.  
It was the Staff Office.   
Daisuke went into the large room, and there he saw the keys hanging on a   
hook by the window.  
"Bingo!"  
  
Kari huddled against a wall.   
The room was getting uncomfortably warm.  
But she could only think of one thing.  
Daisuke. A Degrephobic.   
He was afraid of fire, and yet he'd gone all over the school looking for   
her.  
And then the tears came, chasing down her pink cheeks as she thought.  
Ever since Kari had met Daisuke, she'd been mean to him.  
And it was because she knew full well that the boy had a *crush* on her, and  
was jealous of the friendship she and TK shared, and had had since they were  
first Digidestined.  
And so Kari had always been nice to TK, and always waved away Daisuke.  
She felt like a horrible person. After all she'd done, here he was-saving  
her life. Even though he was mortally afraid of fire.  
  
Daisuke paused in the doorway of the Staff Office, the keys digging into his  
sweaty palms. He needed to breathe deeply. To try and concentrate once again  
and stop letting the horrible fear get to him.  
Slowly, he went into the hall, wiping the wetness off his brow.  
It was sweltering hot.  
He stared at the floor, watching his feet walk along, trying not to think  
about the flames that might be ravaging the school somewhere.   
He fanned himself with his unclenched fist. It seemed to be getting hotter  
by the second.  
He finally saw the door to the girl's washroom, and stuck the key in.  
  
Kari buried her head in her hands, still crying.  
The Medic Alert bracelet was clutched in her fist, as though she was   
protecting Daisuke by holding it.  
Suddenly, the door burst open.  
"Kari?" A voice said, shaking.  
Hikari leapt to her feet and embraced her friend, sobbing.  
"I'm sorry, i'm so sorry, oh I'm sorry..." She kept saying into his shirt.  
"Hikari, I-"  
There was a soft click, as the door shut.  
The two kids whirled around.  
Daisuke set a shaking hand on the dorknob, before pulling it back with a   
yell.  
"ITAIIIII~!" He cried, clutching his hand.  
"Daisuke? What's wrong with the door?"  
"The fire...it must be right outside the bathroom!" Daisuke exclaimed, a   
look of pure horror on sketched all over his face.  
Kari's light brown eyes widened.  
"No...this can't be happening..." She moaned, slumping against the floor.  
Then she looked up at the boy standing in front of her.  
"Are we gonna die?" She said in a small voice.  
Daisuke blinked, then sat beside her.  
"N-No...at least I hope not...but I CAN try to keep us alive. At least till  
someone comes and rescues us."  
Daisuke carefully took off his favourite green and white striped shirt,   
soaked it in water from a sink, then pushed it against the crack under the  
door.  
"That should keep it off for awhile." He said softly, then suddenly  
realizing that he wasn't wearing any top.  
Daisuke turned red.  
"Uh...gomen..." He stuttered, sitting down against the wall.  
The two sat in silence for a few minutes, wondering what to say.  
Finally, Kari spoke.  
"Daisuke, if we're gonna be trapped in here for a bit, and maybe get   
roasted by that fire, then there's some stuff I'd like to say to you."  
Daisuke raised his eyebrows.  
"Heh, I thought you hated me. I thought you find any excuse not to talk to   
me, cuz I'm a 'fuzz-head', remember?"  
Kari sighed.  
"I'm really sorry. I should never have called you that, Dais'. And that's  
what I wanted to talk to you about."  
"Fuzz-heads?"  
Kari sweatdropped.  
"Iie, fuzzy-san. I meant that I wanted to apologize."  
Kari turned so she faced the boy. Hot tears started to spill down her  
cheeks.  
"Daisuke-I'm sorry. For never agreeing with you, for being mean and snobby  
to you, and for all the other bad stuff I've done to hurt you. I'm truly  
sorry, and I want you to know that I'd like to be your friend, if you'll   
accept me."  
Daisuke stared, then gave Kari a strong hug.  
And she hugged him back.  
The two suddenly pulled away, again realizing that Daisuke still had no   
shirt.  
Daisuke coughed.  
"Since we're being all friendly, there's some things I'd like to say to you,  
too, Hikari."  
"Such as?"  
"For one-and I know this isn't a two way thing-but Kari...I've..well, I've   
had a thing for you the day we met. When I first saw you, I thought-that  
girl is the most incredible, beautiful, and intelligent female I've ever  
seen in my life, and-"  
"Oh Daisuke, I knew that already."  
"You-WHAT?! How did you...I never told...how could you possibly..."  
"You've never exactly made a big attempt to hide it." Said Kari, giggling.  
The two laughed, then smiled at each other.  
Kari grinned, and rested her head against Daisuke's shoulder.  
Daisuke cautiously moved his arm around Kari, and the two sat in silence,  
each glad that the other was there with them.  
Daisuke stared down at the girl, studying her face.   
Kari realized she was being watched, and glanced up at Daisuke.  
He slowly brought his head closer to hers, and their lips connected.  
Hikari closed her eyes, not thinking about anything.  
Daisuke felt giddy with happiness, and figured that he would happily die in  
any old fire, since he now knew that Kari cared for him.  
  
At that moment, the door of the bathroom flew open, filling it with smoke.  
there was a dead silence, then-  
"John! We found the missing kids! They're in the girl's washroom and they're  
doing fine...er, they're even making out!"  
At that, Daisuke and kari both sprung to their feet, rbought back to reality  
as they heard a voice.  
Two firemen stood in the doorway, staring at them.  
Daisuke flushed.  
"Um, thanks for saving us!" He blurted. The firemen chuckled, and one of   
them said,  
"Well, here we are. I'm surprised you kids survived the fire! You two were  
lucky little devils, you were. Now are any of you injured? Anything wrong?"  
Daisuke coughed.  
"Uh, sir?" He handed something to the fireman.  
"Son? You're a Degrephobic?!"  
Daisuke smiled, and glanced at Kari.  
"Not anymore, sir."  
  
-*-  
  
Fin.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

*Through the Flames*  
-Part Two-  
~Feeding the Fire~  
By Digigirl  
  
  
A/N: Sugoi! I produced Part One this morning, and Part Two in the same day!  
LOL-and it's only 8:30PM! YAY!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: You know it-I know it. Digimon ain't mine. Yadda yadda yadda -n-  
all that jazz.  
  
BTW-KelseyML? If ya read this-heehee! Eika-chan was the only person I could  
think of...LOL~! ^_^  
  
-*-  
  
Kari stood in front of the mirror, staring at herself.  
Her light brown hair curved softly over her ears, and was held to one side  
with a pink hair clip.   
She sighed.  
"MOMMA!" She called through her half-opened door.  
"Nani?"  
"Do ya think I should cut my hair?"  
Kari listened. The only thing she could here was a coughing sound, and a   
muffled noise.  
"Momma?"  
Hikari popped her head around the doorway, peering into the kitchen.  
Her older brother Tai appeared to be choking on his cornflakes, and her   
mother was turned away, her back shaking slightly.  
"Momma! What's wrong? And Tai! Are you alright?" The familiar look of   
concern came about in Kari's doe eyes, as she sat down at the table across   
from Tai.  
"Tai?" She persisted.  
His eyes raised to meet hers, and she saw unmistakable mirth painted in   
them.  
Mrs. Kamiya turned and looked at her daughter.  
Kari realised why her mother's shoulders had been shaking-the woman had been  
laughing like crazy.  
Kari raised an eyebrow.  
"May I ask why everyone is laughing at me?" She said delicately.  
Tai loosened his school tie, and pushed aside his bowl of cereal.  
"Dad just left for work. Okay, well before he leaves, he says to mom and I-  
'Where's little Hikari'? So I say, 'Probably primping her hair or something.  
Mom looks up and adds, 'She's always trying to make herself look so nice for  
Daisuke. I wouldn't be surprised if she says she's going to cut her hair for  
him!' So anyway, Dad goes off to work a moment later, then YOU suddenly say"  
"Alright, alright already, Tai. I get the point." Said Kari glumly, poking   
at her scrambled eggs.  
Mrs. Kamiya gave one final laugh, then went off to take a shower.  
Hikari paused, then glanced at her big brother.  
"Oniichan, do you really think I'm like that now? Changing myself for Dais?"  
Taichi hesitated. He, now being a 13-year-old teenager, found himself much  
less impulsive and 'Peter-ish' then he once had been.  
In other words-he thought before he spoke.  
And Taichi thought, alright.  
"Well, you seem to...you've changed your clothing style, for one...and you..  
you've started reading those weirdo fashion magazines..."  
Kari smiled slyly.  
"Just like Sora does around you?"  
Tai blushed, and dropped his spoon.  
"Uh, what? I thought this was about YOU, not ME."  
"It is. I was just stating a fact, that's all. Methinks thou dost protest   
too much."  
"God, WHY did you have to take that Shakespeare course at the library?!   
Look, I gotta go to school now. See ya in a bit, then."  
The doorbell rang clearly-it was Matt and Sora-the three always walked to  
Middle School together.  
Taichi stuffed his striped uniform tie in his bag, untucked his dress shirt,  
and went out the door.  
Sora poked her head in.  
"Hi, Kari!"  
Matt followed suit.  
"Yo, kiddo! TK told me to tell you that he has basketball practice, and   
can't help you with History tonight, 'cause of that."  
Kari nodded, feeling disappointed, as the three teens went off to school,  
talking and laughing.  
TK never seemed to have time for Hikari anymore. He was always having his  
basketball practices, doing homework, visiting his Dad...  
It at least came across that way, ever since the fire at Odaiba Elementary  
had happened.  
Kari paused, remembering how she and Daisuke had been locked in the girl's  
washroom-a fierce fire raging right outside the door.  
Kari also remembered his tender kiss, and the way his courage had shone  
through, even though he was a Degrephobic-afraid of fire.  
Just then, there was a knock on the door, breaking Kari's thoughts.  
"Kari-chan?" Came a voice.  
The girl picked up her school bag, slipped on her shoes, and opened the   
apartment door.  
"Hi, Dais'!" Said Kari gently, as he escorted her outside."BYE, MOMMA!"  
"BYE, KARI! DON'T BE LATE-WE'RE HAVING A SPECIAL DINNER TONIGHT!" Yelled  
Mrs. Kamiya from the shower.  
Daisuke grinned.  
"I thought we could go to the ice cream parlour after school! Whadda you say  
,Hikari?"  
"Sugoi! Shall we?"  
"We shall."  
  
-*-  
  
The last bell of the day rang, and Kari got up quickly, so she could find   
Takeru.  
The students of Odaiba Elementary crowded the halls, talking, laughing, and  
generally being kids.  
Kari walked over to the area of TK's locker, then leaned against it, arms  
folded, waiting.  
  
-*-  
  
"TK!" A voice called out.  
The tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, basket-ball player turned at the sound,  
his eyes questioning.  
Eika Megami came storming through the hallway towards him, her small face  
flushed.  
"Takeru-kun! Would you like to walk me home?" She smiled at him, as though  
she were bestowing a great honor upon the boy.  
"Gomen...iie. I need to talk with someo-"  
"Oh, oh! Puh-LEASE?!"  
"Gomen, Eika, but I ca-"  
"Oh Takeru-chan! I would be soooo happy if you did!"  
Takeru struggled within himself. Either get rid of the girl by walking her  
home, or come across as a complete snob, and ignore her.  
"Huuuuh, FINE, Eika."  
"Wai! Thank you soooooo much!"  
The fiery girl turned around and marched away.  
TK sweatdropped as Daisuke came along and playfully socked him in the   
shoulder.  
"Heh heh! You've become a real ladies man, TK!"  
Takeru sweatdropped again.  
"Erm, not exactly, I just-"  
"See ya around! Kari and I are headin' to the Sakura Ice Cream Parlour. Bye  
for now." Daisuke walked away.  
TK rolled his eyes, rubbing his upper arm.  
"TK!" A voice suddenly yelled.  
Takeru's eye twitched.  
'Not Eika AGAIN...' He muttered, groaning.  
"WHAT?!" he said irritibly.  
Hikari stood there, leaning against his locker.   
She blinked rapidly, as though holding back tears.  
"N-Nothing, TK. Never mind. Since your best friend doesn't matter anymore."  
She added, turning away.  
Takeru grabbed Kari's arm, spinning her around.  
"What on earth do you mean by THAT?! Kari! WAIT! KARII!"  
It was too late.  
She'd left.  
  
-*-  
  
Daisuke whistleed to himself as he, and a rather subdued Kari, went down  
the sidewalk towards Sakura's.  
Daisuke kept stealing glances at his girlfriend. At her gloomy face, her  
drooping shoulders, and her frowning mouth.  
Finally, the boy stopped moving altogether, and sat down. Right in the   
middle of the sidewalk.  
Kari froze, and looked back.  
"Daisuke! What are you DOING?" She questioned.  
Daisuke motioned for her to sit down beside him.  
She stared, then carefully lowered herself.  
"What are you playing at, eh?!" She hissed. "There are PEOPLE walking here!  
What will they think when-"  
"Shhhh. be quiet, Kamiya-san."  
Kari gave him a dumbfounded look.  
"Now. before we go ANY further, I want you to tell me straight out about why   
you are so fucking depressed."  
Kari stared some more.  
"Daisuke! You just said the...the F-word!"  
"I know. It was the only suitable thing to say, for YOUR mood. Now. Why are  
you so glum, chum?"  
Kari rolled her light brown eyes.  
"It's Takeru."  
Daisuke's face tightened.  
"He seems to be...ignoring me. He doesn't spend time with me anymore. He  
won't help me, I tried to talk to him today, but he got all mad before I   
even SAID anything! And-"  
"Say it."  
"Say what?"  
"Say the F-word. It seriously helps."  
"Daisuke Motomiya~! I do NOT swear!"  
"Just do it! Go on, do it! It actually helps! It relieves your anger a bit."  
"I...it...he...TK IS A FUCKING LOSER!"  
Everyone walking by them stopped, and stared.  
Kari turned bright red.  
"Come on, Dais'. Let's go, alright?" She mumbled.  
Daisuke stood up, looking at Kari.  
"Holy cow, I've never seen someone get so riled up like you did, before!"  
Hikari shrugged, trying to act all cool and confident like Daisuke was.  
But inside her, that little piece of her called shame, it was aching.  
No, aching was too mild a word for it.  
Kari watched as Daisuke walked along, not realising that the girl had  
stopped.  
Slowly, she turned around and started running.  
Daisuke noticed that Hikari wasn't with him anymore, and whirled around.  
He could make out her figure darting through the crowd.  
"KARI!"  
  
-*-  
  
"Here ya go!"   
Yamato Ishida flipped a final pancake onto his brother's plate, smiling.  
"Thanks, Matt. MmmMmm! These smell great..."  
Matt wiped his hands on an apron, then sat down across from his younger   
brother at the kitchen table.  
"Okay, TK. Spill."  
Takeru jerked his head up.  
"Huh? What are ya talking about?"  
Matt rolled his eyes. TK had come over for supper, and to spend some time  
with Matt. At least, since Eika's house was so close to the Ishida's, TK  
figured he might drop by for a visit.  
"TK! There's OBVIOUSLY something WRONG. Now spill!"  
"There's nothing wrong." Said TK, poking at his pancake.  
"Bull. Now tell me your problem, so you stop acting like some sappy love-  
sick puppy-dog!"  
"Matt!"  
"Gomen, but I wanna know what's the matter!"  
Takeru set down his fork.  
"PROMISE you won't tell ANYONE?"  
"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye. If I wake before I   
cry, let my soul go rot and-"  
"Okay, okay. Point taken. Well, um, ya see...you know how Kari and Daisuke  
are going out?"  
"Hai."  
"Well, I've been trying to avoid Kari because..."  
"Because?"  
"I...don't want to...uh, interfere with their business!"  
Matt let out a breath, then leaned in towards his brother.  
"Listen to me, TK. Please don't be afraid to tell me all about it. I know  
you're leaving out stuff. I can tell."  
"Ha! And what makes YOU think you always ME all your probs?"  
"I was a reserved kid when I was your age! What can I say?"  
"Fine, Matt. FINE. Well, it all started after that fire, a few weeks ago. I  
know Daisuke and Kari were trapped in that bathroom together for a LONG long  
time...and..." TK hesitated. "And after it, when they were rescued, they  
smiled at each other, held each other's hand, and obviously were going out.  
It made me kinda depressed because...um...I think I might *LIKE* Hikari! So  
then I realized that she was totally gone over Daisuke, and I stopped   
hanging around her. I didn't want to ruin the beautiful relationship those  
two had. Every time I was near them, I just felt like a fifth wheel.  
So since I avoided Kari, she thinks I don't like her. She tried to talk to   
me, and I feel bad. I love her and yet she-" TK stopped, and turned red. "I  
mean, I have this crush on her, and yet I know I can't have her. Oh Matt,  
she now hates me cause she thinks I hate HER! It's so complicated!"  
TK groaned, and buried his head in his hands.  
Matt picked up his brother's plate, and placed it in the sink, letting the  
water run over it.  
"That's quite a dilemma you've gotten yourself into." Matt's face became all   
dreamy.   
"The best thing you can probably do is to TELL Kari how you feel about her."  
His voice trailed off, and he ran over to the phone, dialing a number.  
TK gave his brother an incredulous look, then left the house.   
The last thing he could here from Matt was-  
"Hello, Mimi?"  
  
-*-  
  
Kari lay on her brother's bed, staring at the cieling.  
Tai's room was cozy, with large windows looking out over Odaiba, and many  
interesting things scattered all over the place.  
Including clothes, empty pop cans, papers, etc-strewn all over the floor.  
Kari flipped over on her side, watching a little fly crawl up the wall.  
She felt miserable.  
Her mind was at a blank of what to do next.  
Kari's world was falling apart before her very eyes.   
At that moment, the door opened, and Tai walked in, carrying a bunch of text  
books.  
"Hikari? What are ya doing in my room?"  
"Tai?"  
"Mmmhmm?"  
"Can I talk to you?"  
"Of course. Is there something wrong with you and Motomiya?"  
"Yes. No. Well."  
"Explain."  
"Tai...have you ever cared deeply for someone, then...realise you care MORE  
deeply for someone else?"  
Tai stared.  
"Nooo, I can't say as I have..."  
"Oh Tai!" Kari wailed. "Daisuke is so sweet to me! He treats me like a queen  
and would give his life for me! And now for some reason TK hates me, but I  
want to be his best friend again, and I think I'm falling for Takeru, so  
what do I do about Daisuke, and what if TK never wants to see me again,and-"  
"Woaw, woaw, woaw! Slow down, Hikari!" Tai sighed. He was NOT a touchy-feely  
boy who showed his emotions too easily. But he did what he knew he had to-  
he hugged his little sister.  
"Kari, Kari, Kari...life is so complicated for you. What ever happened to  
the innocent little girl with a cold?"  
  
-*-  
  
TK pushed open the door to his house. He noticed a note lying on the kitchen  
table, and picked it up.  
'TK-  
I'm going over to the Ozakara's place for a bit. Don't stay up too late.  
-Mom'  
Takeru set the note down, and walked into the living room.  
A phone sat in the middle of the coffee table, as if beckoning him to call  
Kari and tell her all his feelings.  
Without a second thought, the tall boy dialed the Kamiya's number.  
Brrrriiiiing.  
Brrrriiiiing.  
Click.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi! Tai...is that you?"  
"Yep."  
"Oh."  
"Soo."  
"Okay."  
"Sure."  
"Uh huh."  
"Fine."  
There was an awkward silence, then Tai burst out.  
"TK! You are seriously messing with my sister's emotions! Stop being such a   
fuzz-head and stop ignoring her, alright?!"  
TK almost dropped the phone in shock.  
"What? Tai! I have no idea what you're talking about! Look, I just wanna   
speak to your sister, if that's o-"  
"No, it's NOT okay. But she wants to talk to you anyway." Said Tai coldly,  
handing the phone to Kari.  
"Hi..." Hikari said shyly.  
"Hi..." TK responded.  
There was another awkward silence.  
"TK?"  
"Uh yeah?"  
"Oh...TK...do you hate me?"  
"NO! Of course not! Kari, I care more about you then words could say!"  
Now it was Kari's turn to almost drop the phone in shock.  
"Really?"  
"Of course!"  
"Oh! Takeru-chan! Me too! I care so much about you too that it hurts!"  
There was yet another awkward silence.  
"What about-"  
"Daisuke? Oh TK. I don't KNOW! Daisuke loves me like crazy! I'm just so   
confused right now, I don't know WHAT to think!"  
"Neither do I." TK lied. He actually knew EXACTLY what he was thinking.  
'Kari, I love you.'  
"Kari, I love y..your way of making someone feel better about themself. As I  
feel right now. Oh, maybe...maybe..."  
"Maybe we should sort this out tomorrow, alright?" Said Kari gently.   
"Why not now?"  
"Tai wants to phone Sora and pronounce his undying loooove for her!"  
"I HEARD THAT!" Came a voice from the background.  
"Well, see ya at school then. Tomorrow." TK said softly.  
"Tomorrow."  
  
-*-  
  
"GuOY!" -Bibble+  
  
Well, dat's a rap for part two! Part three comin' soon! Oh yeah-and if ya   
want to visit my web site, it's http://go.to/tdfp  
K?  
K.  
Bye bye~! ^_~  
~D-chan  
  
  
  



End file.
